


Spadaccina scarlatta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Red flame [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sulla Jerza.Torre di carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Series: Red flame [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056713
Kudos: 1





	1. La magia dell’amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 50. “Magic is in the air, there ain't no science here/So come get your everything (tonight)” (Calvin Harris feat. Sam Smith - Promises)  
> Ispirata a: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJZkNXdTQCs; ♥【Jellal x Erza】♥||♥ Unconditionally ||♥ .

La magia dell’amore

< Nel nostro mondo le ricerche scientifiche vanno di pari passo con le scoperte legate al mondo della magia. Non sono distanti in niente… o quasi > pensò Jellal. Si passò la mano tra i capelli blu e guardò Erza, con un grembiule, intenta a cucinare un dolce.

Erza fischiettava, facendo ondeggiare la testa, dando vita ad una morbida cascata di capelli fulvi.

< Nessuno può spiegare quel sentimento che sembra fatto di pura magia: l’amore. Sembra prendere tutto di una persona, cambiandola profondamente.

Non si limita alle reazioni fisiologiche che suscita, alla passione o ai pensieri. Si tratta di qualcosa che trascende i sentimenti > pensò lui, sorridendole.

[109].


	2. Come fratelli piccoli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Jellal/Erza ~ Demons; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQpqudAd18c.  
> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 120. Battibeccare.

Come fratelli piccoli

“Possibile che quei due non facciano altro che battibeccare? Ho capito che sono ghiaccio e fuoco, ma così esagerano” gemette Jellal, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli blu.

Gray e Natsu stavano cercando di prendersi a calci e pugni.

Erza si affiancò al fidanzato e, sorridendo dolcemente, gli posò la testa sulla spalla.

“Lasciali giocare.

Sono come due fratelli” rispose.

Jellal le avvolse il fianco con il braccio.

“Per te sono come fratellini”.

< Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di raccontare quello che ho visto mentre mi stavo sacrificando: il loro dolore al mio funerale.

Natsu ha dimostrato parte della sua vera natura salvandomi.

Gli sono grata >.

[110].


	3. Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: PumpNIGHT 2020  
> Fandom: Fairy Tail  
> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 3 Pagine  
> » N° parole: 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/chsabina/art/Erza-Magic-staff-set-734495587; Erza: Magic staff set BY Chsabina.

Studio

“Non dovresti studiare così tanto” si lamentò Erza. Stava lucidando l’armatura che indossava con sguardo duro.

“Mnh?” domandò Jellal, abbassando il libro che teneva in mano. “Hai paura di un paio di pagine?”.

“Sai meglio di me che ‘alcune pagine’ nel ‘libro giusto’ possono portare alla distruzione del mondo.

Inoltre hai già portato abbastanza guai ad entrambi studiando nozioni proibite e mettendole in atto in modo pericoloso” borbottò Titania.

< Non posso dimenticare le pagine di E.N.D. > pensò.

Lui ridacchiò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli blu.

“Non è un libro di magia, amore. Sto studiando un libro di psicologia infantile per il bambino” la rassicurò.

[107].


	4. Risse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per l’#HelloOctoberChallenge di: Better than Canon.  
> Prompt di C.C.: - una ricerca infinita (di qualsiasi cosa tu voglia)

Risse

“La vita è una ricerca infinita. Alla fine essa stessa non è altro che la ricerca di qualcosa da ricercare” disse Jellal.

“Quando parli così mi fai venire il mal di testa” borbottò Natsu, massaggiandosi la testa.

Gray nascose uno sbadiglio con la mano.

“Questo perché sei un idiota che non capisce niente”.

Natsu lo raggiunse con una testata, arrossandogli la fronte. Gray digrignò i denti e lo colpì a sua volta con una testata.

“Per me siete idioti entrambi” disse Gajeel.

Natsu e Gray gli saltarono addosso insieme, iniziando a combattere.

Jellal sospirò.

“Voi, invece, siete sempre alla ricerca di una rissa” gemette.

[104].


	5. Ingenuità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: PumpInk 2020  
> Fandom: Fairy Tail  
> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 16. Scintille  
> » N° parole: 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/shandisworld/art/Jerza-commission-545024538; Jerza commission by Shandisworld.

Ingenuità

Levi saltellava davanti alla libreria, raccogliendo dei tomi, passandoli a Gajeel che li teneva in bilico tra le braccia.

Jaleel, guardandoli, disse: “Ogni volta che quei due sono insieme nella stessa stanza fanno scintille”.

Erza si voltò verso di lui con aria confusa.

“Non mi sembra che Gajeel litighi con lei come con Natsu” rispose.

< Inoltre Levi non è una persona che porta rancore > rifletté.

Jaleel fece un sorrisetto furbo.

“Non intendevo in quel senso” sussurrò.

Erza lo guardò con aria confusa e lui le passò le mani tra i capelli rossi.

< Alle volte è così adorabilmente ingenua > si disse lui.

[105].


	6. Prese in giro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: PumpInk2020  
> Fandom: Fairy Tail  
> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 26. Altalena  
> » N° parole: 195

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Leave Her Alone BY GlancoJusticar; https://www.deviantart.com/glancojusticar/art/Leave-Her-Alone-308299408.

Prese in giro

Jellal sentì piangere in giardino e si affrettò ad aprire la porta di casa per correre fuori.

La moglie lo fermò, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Lui si voltò e lei bisbigliò: “Guarda, amore”. Posandosi l’indice sulle labbra piene.

Jellal si voltò nuovamente e vide loro figlia intenta a piangere. Si trovava vicino a delle altalene, una di esse si muoveva ancora, ed era seduta per terra.

La bambina teneva il capo chino e i capelli rossi le ricadevano davanti al viso.

“Sei una piagnona” la stava prendendo in giro un bambino dai corti capelli grigio scuro, grosso due volte lei. Il bambino accanto a lui, alto e secco, annuì.

“Quante storie! Toccava a noi andare sull’altalena”.

Il figlio di Natsu, dai lunghi capelli argentei, serrò un pugno.

“Vi ho detto di lasciarla stare!”.

I due iniziarono a spintonarlo.

La figlia di Erza rizzò il capo di scatto e ne raggiunse uno con un pugno alla pancia e guardò l’altro in cagnesco.

“Smettetela” ordinò.

I due bulletti scapparono via, col terrore sul viso.

Erza disse: “Visto? Devi lasciarla crescere”.

Jellal le posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Ammetto che mi è sembrato tutto molto familiare” sussurrò.


End file.
